


Not Another GabeNath Vampire AU

by poppicock



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-17 06:37:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21049943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppicock/pseuds/poppicock
Summary: Another day, another vampire fic by me, about Gabriel Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur.





	1. i see u shiver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anthemyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthemyst/gifts), [Dream_Wreaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/gifts), [seasonofthegeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/gifts).

> You already know what this fic is about.   
If you don't like vampires, don't read.   
If you don't like Gabriel/Nathalie fics, don't read.   
This is a no nonsense vampire au.   
Thank you for reading.

“My car broke down and my phone’s dead,” she explained, shouting over the pouring rain. “Can I come inside and call a tow truck or something?” 

Gabriel nodded, letting her in. The poor, drenched woman crossed the threshold. She wore a long coat over a red turtleneck and trousers. “It’s no trouble. I was already awake anyway.” 

It was well past midnight, after all. Still, a full moon cast an eerie glow over the night, and likely lead this woman to his manor. 

“What was your name again?” 

“Gabriel Agreste. And you?” 

“Nathalie Sancoeur,” she replied. “Your phone?” 

“Right,” he said. “It’s through here, in my study.” He lead her to a wooden door. “I have some spare clothes, though. Perhaps I can bring you some? You’re soaking wet, Ms. Sancoeur.” 

She nodded. “I’ll make that phone call, then.” 

He closed the doors to the study behind her, and he ran upstairs, fetching a set of clothes. They had once belonged to his wife, but she had left the manor long ago and had not returned. He entered one of the empty bedrooms, and set the neatly-folded pile on the edge of the bed. 

Gabriel knocked on the doors of his study before entering, and she looked at him, distressed. “The phones are dead, Mr. Agreste.” 

He frowned, and handed her the spare change of clothing. “Perhaps it’s the storm,” he said lamely. “Can I bring you to one of my guest rooms? I’ve set out a set of clean clothes. You’re quite drenched, Ms. Sancoeur.” 

“Nathalie is fine,” she replied. “And you won’t mind me tracking water across your house?” 

Gabriel shrugged. “Floors were meant to be tracked on. Follow me.” 

“You are a saint, sir.” 

He most certainly was not.

“You’re welcome to stay as long as you need to,” he told her, “I have several guest rooms. Or I can try to go out and fix your car. Do you know what’s wrong with it?” 

Nathalie shook her head as they headed up the stairs. “It’s a mile up the road. I have a busted tire and no spare. We can wait until morning...I appreciate your hospitality. Is there anything I can do to repay you?” 

Gabriel smiled slightly. “I must admit that there’s one thing you can do,” he admitted as they entered the guest bedroom. Gabriel took a step back as he watched her shift away, unsure. “I’m a vampire. Obviously you’re a human.” 

He didn’t watch her reaction at all. Instead, Gabriel walked over to the fireplace across from the bed. With a small wave of his hand the tinder caught fire. 

Nathalie sucked in a breath, though he couldn’t see her face, he wondered if she looked frightened. She didn’t sound frightened. “What does that mean?” 

Gabriel shrugged, turning back to her. “It would be nice to have a drink from a lovely lady such as yourself.” He cleared his throat. “You’re under no obligation to do that, however. Feel free to say no.”

She looked back at him, shocked. “I thought most of the vampires had been killed.” 

“I managed to survive,” he told her, proudly flashing his own set of fangs at her. “It’s not a big deal, and you’re welcome to deny me.” 

Nathalie smiled at him, “Then I think I will deny you, Mr. Agreste. My apologies, but I don’t know you.”

“You may call me Gabriel,” he said, placing his hands behind his back. “And I understand completely. As for your car, I have a spare tire in my garage. I can change your tire tonight and send you on your way in the morning.” 

“That’s very nice of you, thank you,” Nathalie looked out one of the windows, as rain beat across the panes. “Are you sure you should be out? I wouldn’t want you to get sick on my account.” 

Gabriel smirked. “I don’t get sick. If you’ll excuse me, I think I’ll change that tire. You should really change out of those wet clothes.” 

She nodded, and he left the room.

When Gabriel returned to his house, soaking wet, he found Nathalie to be waiting in the front room, with a towel and a hot drink. “I really am sorry for making you go out, Gabriel.” 

He chuckled, taking the towel and running it through his hair. “It really was nothing. I enjoy the rain.” 

Nathalie’s expression softened as he took the warm drink from her hands. “I wasn’t sure what you actually could drink--I found tea in the cupboards.” 

“I do like tea,” he told her, taking a sip and absorbing the warmth. “I can open a bottle of wine, if you’d like.” 

Her eyebrows raised. “I think I’d like that.” 

XXX

He felt her shift on top of him, and Gabriel opened his eyes. He realized that he was in his parlor, and this beautiful human had fallen asleep on him at one point in the night. Gabriel was no better, he had fallen asleep at one point too. 

Thankfully the curtains were closed. The bottle of wine was empty. 

She was snoring lightly against his chest, and Gabriel glanced up at the ceiling. How had he gotten so lucky again? His hand was tangled in her long hair, and another had wrapped around her waist. 

Nothing had happened the night before, but it was clearly an intimate evening. He wasn’t so sure. Gabriel was too distracted by her. She was nearly as intoxicating as the wine. 

Gabriel slowly sat up, jostling her awake gently. Nathalie sat up, glancing around. “Did we fall asleep?” 

He hummed in agreement, pulling away for her. “I think the wine got the better of us.” 

She nodded. “I had a lovely time, though. You’ve been a wonderful host, Gabriel.” 

Gabriel smiled, despite how exhausted he was. This was definitely going to ruin his sleep schedule for the next few days. “It was a nice break from my usual routine.” 

Nathalie stood, stretching slightly and staring at him. “You really have been too kind.” 

“It was clearly worth it,” he said to her. “I enjoyed your company. When can I see you again?” 

She didn’t hide her shock. “Really?” 

“Yes.” 

“You’re a vampire,” she managed to stammer out. “I’m obviously not a vampire.” 

Gabriel snorted. He tapped one of his fangs. “I’m very aware of what I’m asking you. I  _ like  _ you. I do not care.” He exhaled. “I’ll write down my number. I’m sure my phones will come back on soon. We can arrange dinner in the city, if you’d like.” 

Nathalie said nothing for a few moments, a bit dumbfounded. “Okay.” 


	2. lost boys

Nathalie expected to see him again at his home outside of the city, so it was still a shock to her, to be standing on the top floor of one of the most recognizable buildings in Paris. 

How was she supposed to know that Gabriel Agreste was behind Gabriel, a fashion brand that spanned nearly two centuries?” 

“Mr. Agreste will see you now,” his assistant approached her in the main lobby. “Though there’s some things you should know about our company’s CEO.” 

Nathalie’s eyebrows shot up as she stood. “Oh?” 

“Yes, well,” the young woman figetited, “he has an acute allergy to sunlight, and he’s very tired. So the room will be very dark and he may be napping when you go in. He works very long hours--often from sunrise to sunset, so forgive him if he’s a little out of it at the moment. He really is quite brilliant.” 

She smiled politely at her, “I see.” 

“And it’s likely not an issue since it’s not after lunch, but have you had garlic today? Mr. Agreste is  _ highly  _ allergic,” she chuckled nervously. “He has an allergy pen, but it--”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Nathalie told the woman as she approached his office door. “Is this it?”

“Yes. You can just go in.” 

Nathalie nodded, opening the door and entering the dark office. She closed the door behind her and glanced around the dimly lit space. There were several dimmed sconces, thankfully, and she spotted a still, dark figure dozing on the couch. 

She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. “Gabriel.” Nathalie murmured, shaking him slightly.

The man startled awake, and looked up at her. For flash of a second, he looked like he was ready to murder her, but he quickly relaxed. 

He did smile at her, and stand. “My apologies, Nathalie. I really didn't mean to fall asleep. Have I slept through our appointment?” 

“I just got here,” she assured him. “I had no idea you were  _ the  _ Gabriel, you know. This is rather impressive, from what I can and can’t see.” 

“Is it too dark in here?” Gabriel asked her quickly, moving to the other side of the room and fiddling with a dimmer switch. He squinted as the lights grew brighter. “I’m so sorry.”

Nathalie smirked. “It really is no trouble. Your assistant briefed me on your ‘acute light allergy,’ you know. Which is odd, as the lights were on in the study.”

“Lights do not bother me. Daytime is exhausting.” Gabriel exhaled. “And for the record, she does not know yet. Few around here do.” He smiled at her. “Have a seat. How is your car? Is it still running?” 

After sitting down on the couch, Nathalie chuckled a bit. “Yes, the car is still running. It was just the tire. A tire won’t break down a car.” 

“Horses never broke down, you know,” Gabriel told her, matter of factly. “Though, horses spook around me, so I suppose it’s a moot point.” He stood, albeit awkwardly in front of her. “I didn’t take you away from your job?” 

“Oh, no,” she replied. “My schedule is flexible.” 

“Your husband, then?” 

Nathalie snorted. “I am not married, Gabriel. Did I give you any indication that I was?” 

He shrugged, sitting beside her and waving a hand. “As long as I have been alive women have been getting married, you know.” 

“Men have been getting married too,” she pointed out. “Are you married?” 

“No,” he told her, “I’m a widower.” 

Nathalie frowned, “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” Gabriel replied. “Where do you work?” 

“I’m an executive assistant for a rock star,” she explained. “At least, when he’s in Paris.” 

Gabriel’s eyebrows shot up. “What do you mean?” 

“He’s on tour with his manager,” Nathalie replied. “I don’t really need to be there, so I’m staying in his apartment, watering his plants, keeping the bills paid, and things like that.” 

He smiled. “You must have a lot of free time.” 

“I do,” she admitted. “Though not as much as I like, he has a pet crocodile, so I have to take care of him.”

Gabriel shivered at that. “Oh, wow.” He frowned. “I’m not a fan of those beasts, I have to admit.” 

Nathalie smirked. “Well, how will you come over if you’re afraid of a crocodile?” 

He shifted, further away from her, and glanced to a wall. “Are you suggesting I visit you in the middle of the night?” Gabriel looked back at her. “That’s very improper, you know.” 

She shook her head. “I’ve already spent the night at your house.” 

“Under extenuating circumstances,” he corrected her. “I thought it was obvious that I’m attempting to court you through official channels.” 

“Do you want my father’s phone number?” Nathalie asked. 

Gabriel stilled, “I would  _ like  _ your father’s number,” he finally said. “But I know that that’s outdated as well.” 

Nathalie moved to sit closer to him, but he played dumb. 

“Have you had lunch yet?I can have my assistant--Claire--she can order something,” he told her, “I don’t want you to go hungry on my account.” 

“I already ate,” she assured him. “Have you? I gave more thought on the whole vampire thing, you know.” 

Gabriel grinned awkwardly, and Nathalie saw his sharp fangs for the first time. She supposed it explained why he didn’t smile much. “That would be, well. I don’t do that sort of thing at work. Anyone could walk in.” 

Nathalie’s eyebrows wrinkled. “So what are you doing to do, fly to my window and tap on the glass?” 

“I know how to use an elevator, thank you,” Gabriel chuckled. “I’m not a fan of heights, so I don’t fly often. Or turn into a bat.” 

“You can turn into a bat?” Nathalie asked, shocked. “Really?” 

“...Yes.” 

Nathalie sat in stunned silence for a few more seconds. She was about to ask more about it--like if he could turn into other animals, or if he liked being a bat, but there was a knock at his office door. 

Claire poked her head in. “Sir, you’re next appointment is waiting in the conference room.” 

“Ah,” Gabriel offered a hand to Nathalie, helping her stand. He pulled closer to her. “I will visit you tonight, Ms. Sancoeur. Today was a pleasure.” He whispered to her before letting go of her hand. He turned back to Claire. “Please escort Ms. Sancoeur to the elevator. I’ll be in the conference room.” 

Gabriel was out of the room before Nathalie could say a word. Claire dimmed the lights of the office. 

“Is he a nice man?” Nathalie asked her, as they walked towards the elevator. 

“He’s very professional, despite his oddities,” Claire replied quietly. “I couldn’t tell you if he was nice or not, to be honest. I don’t know him well enough.” 

Nathalie swallowed. “I see. Thank you, Claire.” 

XXX

She had her elbows deep in a soapy bathtub when there was a loud rapping sound coming from the main room. 

Nathalie left the bathroom, and forgot that Gabriel told her he was coming over. He stood on the balcony and waved at her. He looked slightly surprised to see her though. 

She brushed away the stray bubbles out of her hair and tugged at her old slacks. Nathalie opened the door. 

“You look amazing,” he told her. “What’s the occasion?” 

“I’m giving a crocodile a bath.” Nathalie replied. “Come in, please.” 

He noticeably relaxed, stepping across the threshold. Gabriel turned to her a brushed a stray hair away from her face. “You’re a mess,” he commented. “I would offer help but--” 

“You’re afraid of crocodiles.” Nathalie supplied. “I’m almost finished. Do you mind waiting?” 

“Can I watch?” Gabriel asked her, slightly amused. “Provided that beast stays in the tub.” 

Nathalie chuckled, but she nodded, and he followed her into the bathroom. 

Fang immediately started snapping at Gabriel, coming out of the bathtub and charging him. And Fang was a well behaved crocodile. Gabriel yelped and floated to the ceiling, crouching on top of the chandelier. 

“Shit,” Nathalie swore, grabbing a bunch of towels and covering Fang. “Bad boy, Fang. Bad boy.” 

“What an awful thing,” Gabriel spoke down to her. “What an evil creature.” 

“Oh, be quiet, he’s very good normally,” Nathalie told him, kissing Fang’s snout. “He’s just a bit standoffish at first.”

Gabriel made a face at that. “Most animals do not like me anyway.” 

Nathalie frowned up at him. “I can dry him off and put him in his room for the night, if you’d be more comfortable.” 

“Please do,” he said gravely. “I’m not one for heights or small dragons, Nathalie.” 

When Fang was safely put away and read a bedtime story (a Bill and Pete children’s book), Nathalie closed the door to the guest bedroom and returned to the main room, sitting on the couch beside Gabriel. 

“You seem distressed,” she whispered. “When my boss is in town I stay at my own apartment, you know. It’s crocodile free.” 

“It’s not that.  _ This _ is different,” Gabriel admitted to her. “I haven’t dated in some time, you know. I’ve only dreamt of it.” 

Nathalie smiled. “Are there many women vampires?” 

“No, definitely not,” he replied. “It’s a boy’s club.” Gabriel softened a bit. “I know a few days ago I asked to suck your blood--I didn’t think you would take that request seriously, for the record.” 

She didn’t hide her shock, “Really?” 

“I gambled that you’d reject me. I just wasn’t sure how else to tell you that I’m a vampire,” he said. “I didn’t want to frighten you if you found out through different means.” Gabriel replied, inching closer, “I have to admit though, I still want to taste you, if that’s still on the table.” 

“Please tell me that isn’t the only thing you want to do tonight,” she replied, leaning in and kissing her cheek. “I never thanked you for helping me out with my car the other day, you know.”

Gabriel smiled. “What was I meant to do, slam the door in your face? You know you were in a vampire neighborhood, Ms. Sancoeur.” 

“Your house was the only house for miles.” 

“I keep a large territory, but the other vampires live around there too.” Gabriel placed a hand on her shoulder. “You have to be careful.” 

Nathalie nodded, and he pulled her in. 

  
  



End file.
